User blog:Leolab/User Siege Tourney, Round 46 of 50: Redkite (Markus) v Beastman14 (Ryan)
Markus Thaowan: The Asaean Great Captain attacking Ryan the Dreaded: The Pirate General Pre-battle note I'm too tired to do a long rant, so I'll just leave it here rather than in the comments. You guys need to fucking vote. I know you voted this Tournament of the Year, but it got more goddamn votes for that than it has in any single goddamn battle. Too exhausted to put it nicely, so I'll put it this way: You're all fucking assholes. Well, almost all of you - Skully actually votes. Once again, you guys voted this for Tourney of the Year. So fucking act like it is and fucking vote without me having to scream in your ear for a week and a fucking half, you semi-retarded asshats. And no, I don't give a shit if you just like to read the prologue story. If you want more of that, you need to vote, too. Prologue Markus Thaowan walked down the hallway, tower shield in hand and shortsword sheathed on his hip. He turned the corner and saw his foe ahead of him, intimidatingly spiked visage starting right at him. As he gathers himself to fight, the room shifts. It takes the circular configuration others had reported, along with the ten doors. As expected, seven were cracked and charred, but still closed. Also as expected, the glyph on the door in front of him. It glows silver, and then opens. The man steps out. Immediately, Markus feels himself pulled forward by an invisible force, just narrowly avoiding the axe about to hit him in the face. He tries to counter attack, but all his sword swipes are deflected easily by that same invisible force. The ones he does land heal instantly. Cornered, outnumbered, and outmatched, he goes in for one final strike with his sword. The sword is yanked from his fingers. Stumbling behind his foe, he sees that some spikes are stabbed into his back. Desperate for a weapon, he grabs one and yanks it out. His foe crumples, dead. Confused but alive, Markus walks out the way he came. Attacker Symbol = |-| Bio = Born and raised surrounded by military inspiration from his father, uncle and eventually brothers, Markus grew up expecting his life to be spent fighting along side his generation in infantry for Asaea, an English colony established during the crusades which stayed on in exsistance even after the crusades came to an end. The large and powerful colonly extended a reputation for keeping it's people well and through the ages a military force of organized, well trained men was bred for England, but England and Asaea distanced and eventually Asaea found itself effectivley independant. Markus grew up and joined the army with countless others, but he was noticed by the ruler whom believed Markus to be fit to lead a platoon. Markus proved in training that he was a fit leader and his rank only rose over time as he be friended the ruler and eventually after several years, Markus found himself a commander of the military forces of Asaea. |-| General's Armament = Weapons and Armour: Main: Steel Short Sword Wooden Pike with Metal Tip Wooden and Metal Bow and Arrow Mutli-layered Wood and Metal Tower Shields Armour: Chain-mail Undercoat covered by Steel Plate Armour (Equipped by all troops) Will take on single battle challenges. |-| Army = Armour: Chain-mail Undercoat covered by Steel Plate Armour (Equipped by all troops) Tactics: Keeping moral high was a essential factor Markus recognised. To do this, he made sure tactics were in place to smash enemies and make sure victory was ensured. Soldiers were taught two basic tactics that needed to be performed in battle and troops were always taught to stay together. The standard structure for troops is for Archers remain in the centre or at the back, followed by pikemen then swordsmen. Pikemen and Swordsmen must maintain shields. 1, The first tactic is the pincer formation. In the event that overwhelming enemy forces are due, infantry should move around to shape a pincer to confront enemy forces, in the centre of the pincer should expand pikemen will form into a line and advanced outward of the pincer to eventually form a cirle defended by pikemen and swordsmen. In the core of the pincer archers will bombard enemy forces also. 2, The second tactic is the line formation. In the event that enemy forces overwhelm friendly troops. A line comprised of the swordsmen and pikemen prioritising the usage of their shields will form, the line will aim to have swordsmen and pikemen face the enemy so a suitable retreat can occur but additional swordsmen and pikemen will manage the edge of the back. Behind the line of swords and pikemen archers will form waves of arrows by two lines of bowmen. The first line will fire a wave then drop to a crouch and reload, at this moment, the second will stand up and fire their reloaded arrows. This combined barrage of arrows should help dismay enemy troops and allows a gradual retreat. The line formation can also allow the pincer formation to come into place should their be a change of advantage on the battlefield. Army: Training: Before specific roles within the military force is assigned, all men undergo extensive training lasting roughly 7 weeks. This includes extensive running and training to build fighting mentality and moral and unite the men to work together. All are also briefed on fighting tactics and trained to ensure they are capable. After 4 weeks, men are able to choose what role they seek, in the case of a overwhelment of men for a specific role, people will be transfered alphabetically. Men will then recieve training on their chosen role and the weapons associated aswell as tactics involving this. Leadership: All 3 unit sections were led by a captain. These captain's were recognisable by their white cape and impressive helmet which has metal extensions featuring a feathers and a soft nilon covering up to their nose so only their eyes are visible. All 3 captains had the weaponary of their unit, but the Pikemen and Archer captains also had swords and the Pikemen's pike had a small flag of Asaea before the metal tip. These captains would communiation with eachother Markus to control tactics. Attacking: 3950 Swordsmen - Steel Short Sword, Mutli-layered Wood and Metal Tower Shields 3000 Pikemen - Wooden Pike with Metal Tip, Mutli-layered Wood and Metal Tower Shields 300 Bowmen/Archers - Wooden and Metal Bow and Arrow, Steel Short Sword 10 Wheeled Trebuchets with 5 Crew members per machine which are also trained swordsmen with Steel Short Swords, the ammo consists of heavy rocks, crews are instructed to look for weaknesses in enemy structure should this be the target or unless they have different orders or enemy siege machines have been sighted in which case they are the priority. The all siege machines utilise simoultanious wave fire. Defender Symbol = |-| Bio = Bio: Born 1492, Ryan became new ores with pirates until he turned 18 and attempted to start his own crew. It was rough at first, with Ryan and his 2-dozen man crew forced to take on the English navy, until he vowed to work with the English against his won people, Spain. Ryan quickly established himself as brutal and ruthless when his raid on a Spanish town ended with the deaths of everyone involved, including half of his current crew. It is rumored that He was gifted with a 5,000 man fleet out of fear and respect by the English, whom he regards as worthy opponents and allies. He has a light-hearted sense of humor and attempts to be kind and courteous whenever the situation requires it. He will battle in 1v1 combat with honor. |-| General's Armament= Weapons: Close: Cutlass Pole-arm: Boarding Pike Ranged: English Standard Issue Crossbow w/flaming arrows Off-Hand: Throwing Knife Armor: Steel Thin Chest Plate Will take on single battle challenges. |-| Army = Tactics: For defensive, Ryan refuses to hold still and will do whatever it takes to break past the enemy force. 2,000 Pirates. Weapons: Close: Cutlass Far: Crossbow 1,500 Horseman. Weapons: Close: Boarding Pike Ranged: Crossbow 4,000 archers wielding English crossbows 4 4-feet tall barricades with sharpened edges 5 catapults w/flaming boulders 15-feet deep moat. X-Factors These X-Factors are created by taking averages from the X-Factor evaluation blog, rounded to the nearest number. I did not choose them. There is no bias. Victory Conditions Attacker= *Overrun castle *Force defender to surrender *Win Single Combat |-| Defender= *Force attacker to surrender *Annihilate attacker *Survive for 4 months *Win Single Combat |-|Tie= *One side meets the victory conditions but loses their general *Both sides lose their general. Notes |-| Battle = *Any siege weapons without a crew cannot be used *Area is as follows: **A square, stone fort with a tower at each corner and one in the center. It is on a hill, but has no other natural barriers. Castle is 100 m x 100 m x 125 m. Towers have a 10 m radius and are 150 m tall. The fighting is mostly close-quarters in small areas within the castle. |-|Voting = In order for a vote to count as full, it must contain an analysis of the victory or tie conditions and which - if any - the armies can meet. A paragraph or two with at least 10 relevant sentences can be substituted for a full vote. A paragraph or two with 5 relevant sentences will count as a half vote. All others will not count. A well-reasoned counterargument that is not subject to a well-reasoned rebuttal can reduce a vote by .5 |-| General's Kit = *Includes: **A telescope / looking glass for his personal use and others for the commanders **Several maps of the area **Locations of friendly supply lines **Various support personnel: a quartermaster corps, cooking corps, medical corps, and religious services Battle 0 Months, 0 Days, 18 Hours. Markus Thaowan stood before his men, arrayed in battle formation. This was a first; rather than waiting out the siege, the enemy was pouring out the gates in a massed rush. Markus gives a quick nod, and his forces advance, tower shields protecting them from the onrushing men while their swords and pikes make quick work of their unarmored foes. His archers loosed a massive volley aimed at the stragglers in the back, and the pirates fell in their unarmored hordes. The battle was over in a matter of a half hour or so, and blood ran like a river in the field. The fight was quick and brutal, and left not a single one of his own dead. It was as good a fight as fights go. Statistics: *Total Time:0 Months, 0 Days, 19 Hours, 17 Minutes *Losses: 7,501 **Ryan: 7,5001 **Markus: 0 Category:Blog posts